


Sparring

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Their sparring matches lately have become foreplay.Set during season three





	Sparring

“You do realize I’m not Sydney?”

Will looked up at Jack from where she was sprawled on the mat. Her body ached as usual from these sessions. Not to mention she was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. Again. Jack was barely breathing hard, and looking as inscrutable as ever as he stared at her. 

“I’m well aware of that fact.”

Jack held out his hand, pulling Will up from the mat. She groaned, rubbing her hip. Tonight’s lesson was on how to take a fall and come back fighting. So far, Will had become an expert at the falling down part, but hadn’t yet managed to get Jack off his feet yet. 

“So why are we doing this again?” Will gestured to the gym around them, almost completely empty except for a couple of diehards pumping iron in another room. 

Jack took a stance, Will mirroring him. “Because you refused to go deeper into the Witness Protection Program despite the Covenant knowing you are alive. You are also a liability to Sydney due to your friendship.” 

He lunged at Will. Will raised one arm to block the blow. She feinted and came at Jack. Will managed to get a blow in before Jack pinned one arm behind her back. His free hand rested lightly over her throat, his body hard against her back. 

“By learning to defend yourself, you will not be so vulnerable to attack. And Sydney will not always have to come to your rescue.” 

Will slammed one bare foot against Jack’s instep. She twisted out of Jack’s grip, managing to hook one foot around his leg. They tumbled to the floor, Will’s breath escaping in rush. Jack pinned her arms above her head, straddling her hips. Her breasts just brushed his chest when she breathed in. 

His breath was warm against her face just before he kissed her. His tongue slid between her lips when she gasped, stroking inside her mouth. Will arched against him, returning the kiss. Her hands strained in his grip. Shifting his hold on her wrists to one hand, Jack slid his freed hand under the hem of her t-shirt. Will moaned, feeling his fingers gliding over her skin softly, brushing against the underside of her breast. 

At her moan, Jack pulled away. He rose to his feet, breathing hard from their kiss. His eyes were dark with need as he stood over her. Will slowly came to her feet, feeling tiny shivers running down her spine and the heat of his hand on her skin. 

Sometime over the past six months since Jack had started teaching her, their training sessions had become a form of foreplay. She blamed the heightened sexual tension on continuous close body contact during training, and the fact her last lover ended up being someone else wearing Frank Calfo’s body. 

Except there had been that one night the safe house just before Will went into the Witness Protection Program. It had been nothing more than two lonely, and lost people turning to one another for comfort and forgetfulness. Will had chalked up it up to a one time thing. At least until now. 

Now, most nights after a training session, Jack ended up back at her place, and in her bed. Or in the shower. Or up against the wall, as soon as they entered her apartment. Will wasn’t sure where this was going but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
